Evilove
by NekoNata
Summary: Xanxus no conocía otra forma de amar que la violencia, pese a que secretamente intentaba ejercer un mínimo control sobre sí mismo, en vano.


¡Feliz San Forever Alone! *Se golpea la cabeza contra el escritorio al comprobar cuánto daño ha hecho Internet a su mente*.

Siendo sincera, no soy para nada partidaria de esta celebración, ideas mías sobre el consumismo, los engaños de las multinacionales, los zombies que les obedecen... y blah, blah, blah... Pero como escribir es gratis, no tengo que pagar absolutamente nada por ello (además la tarifa del ADSL no sube en San Valentín), pues tampoco me ha importado demasiado el hacer alguna chorradilla... yo lo considero así, me digan lo que me digan. Sí, escribir es gratis, GRATIS, una de mis palabras favoritas *bailotea mientras se imagina nadando entre billetes*.

Y tras este pequeño lapsus... pues no hace falta aclarar que KHR no me pertenece, es de Akira Amano (a la que comería a besos ahora mismo) y yo solo uso sus personajes para... mis cosas.

Advertencias: Violencia, sadomasoquismo, lime, yaoi... Vamos, lo que suele ocurrir tratándose de mí.

Está basado completamente en una canción de **Lordi**, "_Evilove"_, y dejo la letra más que nada porque si no no se entiende absolutamente nada y esto parecería un texto (todavía más) surrealista. Si molesta, lo quito y todos tan felices.

Ahora, al ficfic.

* * *

_I gave you deep red roses_

_The thorns cut your hand_

_We are an owl and a_

_mouse´s doomed romance_

_Now I would like to fondle_

_But my nails rip your skin_

_My most tender kiss stings_

_your lips like pins_

Un gemido reberveró en las gruesas paredes del enorme y majestuoso dormitorio. Xanxus se relamió los labios, posándolos después en los de su acompañante. Sus enormes y cálidas manos acariciaron la pálida espalda, maravillándose de su tibio tacto y de las cicatrices que lo surcaban. Squalo tenía los ojos cerrados, dejándose hacer. Pudo sentir cómo su líder sonreía de esa forma tan característica suya mientras el beso se profundizaba. Y supo lo que se avecinaba. En el mismo instante en el que la cálida lengua de Xanxus invadía sin impedimentos la cavidad ajena, sus uñas se hundían en la pálida piel hasta hacerle sangrar.

El grito ahogado del hombre de largo cabello hizo que la sonrisa de Xanxus se ampliara, así como el ardor que discurría por sus venas como puro magma líquido. La sangre de Squalo inundó las bocas de ambos, sin que el líder de Varia se hubiese percatado realmente de cuándo había dejado de succionar esos labios finos para comenzar a morderlos con rudeza. Supo, en ese momento, que no podría contenerse mucho más tiempo, por mucho que lo deseara. Porque, simplemente, él era incapaz de expresar lo que sentía por Squalo de otra forma.

_Your cries they make no difference_

_I´ll always love you the same_

_Now I try to restrain myself_

_Cause my affection means pain_

Ignoró completamente a su subordinado cuando este comenzó a gritarle y a forcejear. Los gemidos de dolor se sucedieron uno tras otro, mientras el cuerpo de Xanxus exploraba el de Squalo impaciente y violentamente. Las enormes y bronceadas manos sujetaban con excesiva fuerza unas blancas muñecas, mientras que la boca del líder de Varia se saciaba en gran parte a base de morder, lamer, y besar hasta provocar sangre y moretones en el cuerpo de Squalo.

Pudo ver, en medio de su ceguera, cómo los ojos del espadachín se humedecían. Sus pupilas dilatadas no conseguían enfocar correctamente el rostro de Xanxus, quien se detuvo un momento, contemplando la tensa y desorientada expresión de su subordinado. Pudo comprobar cómo su mirada estaba nublada por el dolor, y por un instante quiso poder dejar de herirle de aquella forma. Aunque, en el fondo, ambos sabían que eso no sería posible. El amor de Xanxus implicaba dolor, brutalidad, de una forma o de otra.

_Honey, honey_

_Let me hug you like a spider_

_Honey, honey_

_Let me give you evilove_

_Honey, honey_

_Let me kiss you like a viper_

_Open up your heart_

_Receive my evilove_

Squalo murmuró algo entre dientes, atrayendo a su líder hacia él, pidiendo entre jadeos que siguiera, completamente afónico. Xanxus sonrió, dispuesto a complacerle. Se relamió los labios, anticipándose al sabor de su presa. Sus uñas y dientes no tardaron en dañar la más que castigada piel del otro hombre, quien solo se dejaba hacer, con una pequeña sonrisa adornando sus labios. No había otra alternativa, ambos lo sabían. Y ambos lo aceptaban más que gustosos.

El hombre de largo cabello cerró los ojos al sentir las manos de su jefe acariciando su espalda, así como sus labios rozando su nuca, para después buscar los de Squalo con insistencia. El susodicho se relajó, como si de un aturdidor veneno que le invadía progresivamente se tratase. Recibió con un gemido la paradójica sensación de dolor y placer, bajo la atenta mirada de Xanxus, quien tironeaba del cabello de su subordinado en un vano intento por controlarse.

_Our night in Paris with candles_

_ended up in flames_

_And cupid's arrow mangled_

_your pretty face_

_I wanna be your dream-date_

_Who takes away your breath_

_But I´m the man of your nightmares_

_The gentleman death_

Aún sujetando los cabellos de Squalo, tiró con fuerza de ellos para poder ver su rostro, casi sorprendiéndose de los moratones y la sangre que lo adornaban. Las marcas de su amor, que habían destrozado aquel cuerpo y herido aquel corazón en repetidas ocasiones. Y pese a todo, el espadachín sonreía. Sonreía como el estúpido enamorado que era, cual masoquista esperando y disfrutando de su castigo.

Xanxus deseaba secretamente que todo aquello fuera de otra manera, pero sabía también que la violencia, la ira, toda aquella brutalidad se encontraba dentro de su naturaleza. Él nunca podría amar como se consideraría lógico y natural. Por eso, se conformaba con poder sentir el cuerpo de Squalo bajo el suyo, quien admitía entre entrecortados gemidos lo mucho que le amaba, lo enfermizamente que lo necesitaba. Se centraba únicamente dejarle sin respiración entre agresivos besos y golpes, fingiendo que todos y cada uno de los quejidos de su subordinado le eran completamente indiferentes.

Simplemente, al ser incapaz de ser el hombre de sus sueños, había acabado convirtiéndose en el de sus pesadillas.

* * *

_*Se esconde tras un escudo antimisiles*_


End file.
